Competitive systems in the form of a computerized warehouse are known. One such competitive system is available commercially under the trademark SI ORDERMATIC and is described in the October 1973 issue of Material Handling Engineering. The SI ORDERMATIC system includes a plurality of inclined storage bins and conveyors with a computer controlled release mechanism for each bin such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,416,644.
The storage and retrieval of goods used heretofore is inefficient from a number of viewpoints. There is a need for a system of storage and retrieval which is automatic, requires less labor, requires less space, results in less damage to goods, results in fewer errors, etc. The system of the present invention attains all of these desirable objects while being simple and reliable.